


lazy makeouts

by yuckk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, google how to tag ..., i uploaded this whilst eating ritz crackers, is that even spelt right .., its rly short though, like toothrotting stuff, my mouth is dry but theyre so good omg, ok anyway, ok enjoy this, sorry - Freeform, tattoos? is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckk/pseuds/yuckk
Summary: draco's never really payed attention to how much he loves harry's lips, how soft they always are or how good harry looked when they're a bright swollen red. he appreciates them of course, but only when they're not on his does the blonde realise how much he craves the smaller boy, almost like his second source of living.main source of living, maybe.-or just a short fluffy oneshot that made me smile when i finished writing it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 26





	lazy makeouts

draco's never really payed attention to how much he loves harry's lips, how soft they always are or how good harry looked when they're a bright swollen red. he appreciates them of course, but only when they're not on his does the blonde realise how much he craves the smaller boy, almost like his second source of living.

main source of living, maybe.

that's why draco feels content right now, his lover in his arms as they lazily move their lips against the other's, half-asleep and soft. it was late and they'd been smoking, a few shotguns eventually leading to a few kisses which turned into a makeout, draco sighing contently against the other's neck. he nipped at the skin there, the joint they were just smoking still between his fingers but long forgotten.

"draco," harry gasps, and said boy smiles against his neck.

"you're so pretty," draco sighs, kissing along his jaw, not missing how harry keens at the compliment, eyes red from how much they've smoked.

"only for you," harry giggles. draco puts the joint in the empty coffee cup on his bedside table before moving so he's on top of harry, straddling his hips as he joins their lips again.

they both melt into it, passion seeping through them as they move slowly against each other. it isn't even sexual, just warm, fuzzy, lazy kisses shared as the sun rises, warming up the messy room that smelt like home. weed, too, but still.

"i love you," harry sighs against his lips, eyes closed as their foreheads touch comfortably.

"i love you, too," draco says before biting harry's bottom lip, the tattoo on the inside of it showing for a few seconds. it was draco's name, the blonde obviously had harry's name in the same place, the font the same as a typewriter's. they'd gotten them whilst high out of their minds one night and neither felt an ounce of regret, because they knew they'd never leave each other.

"soulmate shit," draco murmured against the smaller's lips, earning himself another adorable giggle.

"god, where have you been all my life," harry sighed, kissing along draco's jaw before returning to his lips.

"could ask you the same. left me hanging for 16 years," draco chuckled. harry simply hummed in response, melting into the sheets, obviously tired. draco moved so he was beside harry, pulling the smaller boy onto his chest.

harry moved around a little bit, looking up at draco through hooded eyes.

"i love you," harry spoke again, because it just felt so right.

"you're my everything," draco responds before pecking his lips again. harry gets butterflies at the feeling, the sound of the trees swaying and draco's even breath lulling him to sleep, draco following not too long after.

the two lied there together in draco's trashed room, scratchy decoration covering the room, tapestry pinned to the walls along with multiple posters and blank records, glued polaroid pictures scattered across the walls of them, of friends, of pretty sunsets and scenery they'd seen together. and sure, their life wasn't what most people would consider perfect, but to them, it was all they'd ever need, because in the end, it was them against the world.

and that was more than enough for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my oneshot book on wattpad, hope u liked it !! v v fluffy
> 
> comments n kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
